Anjos de cera
by Redle
Summary: Katniss é uma garota problemática que tomou a seguinte resolução: Assim que ajudar sua família a se recuperar da separação de seus pais irá desistir da vida. Essa decisão entra em cheque quando Peeta Mellark, um garoto tão problemático quanto ela, lhe faz uma estranha proposta: Três meses, apenas três meses para reaprender a amar a vida. Será que ela conseguirá uma nova chance?
1. Chapter 1

E essa era eu, gritando para que alguém visse através da minha risada, através da dança, através de mim. Mas ninguém nunca viu. Eles apenas tiveram vislumbres. Pequenas gotas de sensibilidade. E eu continuava gritando. Um grito mudo. Para que ninguém ouvisse. Não posso me dar ao luxo de ser vista, não agora. Preciso de toda a pequena quantidade de força que puder encontrar.

Enquanto vou sorrindo passo a odiar tudo o que um dia amei. Passo a me perguntar por que eles não percebem, por que continuam a viver como se esse mundo tivesse alguma coisa de bom. Tudo que é bom é passageiro.

Por que eles continuam se enganando? Por que continuam lutando para viver? Eu deveria me envergonhar eu sei, tenho tudo nas mãos, inclusive tempo. Mas sei que ele está se acabando. De alguma forma ou de outra, chegou a hora de encarar a vida. Não posso ser como eles, fingir que está tudo bem. Uma pequena parte de mim se nega a isso, terminantemente.

Mas essa parte, essa pequena parte, tem que ser calada. Porque é a parte mais covarde do meu ser. Por que é a parte que diz que eu devo desistir. Eu sei, já desisti de mim faz muito tempo. Mas ainda preciso ter coragem. Por que acima de tudo, é isso que devo a vida.

Devo a ela porque ela foi muito mais generosa do que eu podia esperar. Devo aqueles que um dia me amaram. É uma pena que esse amor não seja suficiente para que eu pudesse amar a vida. Tenho com ela uma divida. Mas apenas isso. Assim que ela for paga cada uma vai para o seu lado, como um velho casal que se separa.

E quando nos separarmos talvez não haja nada, mas eu sei que, de uma forma ou de outra, minha divida vai estar paga e eu vou poder finalmente descansar, ser livre.


	2. O despertar

Argh, como eu odeio esse despertador. Não quero levantar, não quero começar mais um dia. Eu apenas quero ficar aqui, onde tudo é quente e não tenho que lidar com ninguém. Mas é claro, isso não é possível.

Finnick resolve vir ver porque estou demorando tanto.

–Katniss, vamos. Hoje a professora vai passar um filme maneirissimo, eu não quero chegar atrasado.

Eu rio, quando vejo meu irmãozinho de 10 anos me lembro que uma vez eu já tive toda essa paixão pelas coisas. Um dia eu também já quis levantar mais cedo só para ver o que o dia me reservava.

–Ok, pentelho. Deixa eu pelo menos respirar

–Nossa, você é bem humorada de manhã né Kat.

Eu reviro os olhos, minha irmã Prim tem a irritante mania de acordar bem disposta todas as manhãs. Eu também acordaria se tivesse aqueles olhos azuis e o corpo de uma modelo. Ela é dois anos mais nova que eu, mas já é bem mais alta. O que só aumenta minha frustração. Não pense errado, mesmo tendo ódio mortal da beleza dela eu faria qualquer coisa para proteger Prim.

Me arrumo, vejo se Finnick está apresentável, tomamos café e vamos direto para a Golden School. Eu costumava amar a escola, mas a verdade é que eu costumava amar muitas outras coisas. O incrível é que, se você sorrir o tempo todo, fizer algumas coisas normais, ninguém vai perceber que você não está prestando muita atenção na vida. De qualquer modo, ninguém parece realmente perceber a névoa que me cerca. O que é maravilhosamente conveniente para mim.

Na frente da escola os alunos já estão reunidos, fazendo algazarra. Devo confessar que, quando vejo aquela confusão toda quase me sinto viva, como quando estou lendo ou contando uma história para Finnick.

A Golden School é grande. Não sei quem vai ficar na minha turma esse ano. Mas assim que vejo aqueles quatro rostos conhecidos sorrio. Eles são uns dos motivos por eu ainda não ter desistido de vez.

Gale, meu melhor amigo, Percy, o cara mais engraçado que eu conheço, Annabeth, a menina mais inteligente da turma e Rachel, uma ruivinha que se mudou pra cá ano passado e conseguiu conquistar todo mundo. Vivo me mudando de escola, mas esse ano graças a Deus vou estudar na Golden de novo, ela é uma das inúmeras escolas pelas quais passei durante minha infância e fico feliz de poder ficar ao lado dos meus amigos.

–Ei Kat, como foi o verão? Viu aquela exposição que te falei? -Pergunta Rachel. Ela sempre é a primeira a falar e a última a ficar sem assunto. Acho que por isso me dou bem com ela, nunca consigo conversar normalmente com ninguém sem ter que ficar pensando no que falar. Para Rachel isso tudo vem muito fácil.

–Sim, achei muito legal-Digo dando o maior entusiamo que posso a minha voz- incrível! E vocês como foi o verão?

–Normal sabe- respondeu Percy- Meu pai e eu fomos para uma ilha no Pacífico, mergulhamos. Meu pai cantou todas as moças da ilha com aquela camiseta horrível de turista e bom, quando ele contou a piada do peixe palhaço pela milésima vez para uma garçonete eu tentei suicídio num pote de ponche

Todos nos rimos, Percy é assim, ele, mesmo contando a história mais idiota do mundo nos faz rir.

Um garoto alto e loiro se aproxima de nós e começa a conversar com o pessoal, dá para ver que eles já o conhecem. Eu não falo muito. Não sei como lidar com pessoas desconhecidas. Não que esse garoto não me seja familiar porque, de repente, sinto que o conheço de algum sorri para mim esperando que eu me apresente. Odeio essa parte. Mas vamos lá, eu sou feliz, eu preciso fingir ser feliz e para isso preciso ser sociável.

–Oi- digo dando meu melhor sorriso.

Por um segundo acho que leio algo diferente em seus olhos, mas de repente ele estende a mão e me cumprimenta.

–Olá, sou Peeta Mellark


End file.
